VELVET RIBBONS AND FIERY HAMMERS
by Nanashi Yami
Summary: From chapter one: "[...]The expression in her blue eyes was strong, despite the shyness that had flaunted before. Lavi had listened carefully and heard something snap inside him. That girl had no origin, did not know where she came from. She was an outcast, she was ... different. Like him.[...]" LavixOC Please, read and review!
1. Meeting: fate or chance?

Hey there! Hi, I'm Yami and this is my first story! Well, the first I translate from Italian to English… so please, be clement! .  
So, first disclaimer: I don't own -man and its characters, I only own the idea of this story and the character of Angelica.  
So, enjoy and please review!

**VELVET RIBBONS & FIERY HAMMERS**

CHAPTER 1 - Meeting: fate or chance?

-Lavi, for the umpteenth time: we got lost! -

Lenalee was dragging along the road lined with cobblestones beside his companion, with his arms folded clear sign of nervousness.

-Lenalee, it is impossible! This town is so tiny, we cannot be lost! -

Lavi looked around sulking, coming out from another alley and finding himself in the central square of the village.

-Maybe, but all the roads that we cross take us back to the starting point. And all because men never want to ask for directions! -  
-Oh, of course! Now let's make it a matter of sex difference! You men here, you men there ... I will not have wanted to ask for directions, but it is not my fault only if we are in this mess! Maybe because you women do not have sense of direction? -

His sarcastic answer made her even more angry.  
She dropped on one of the benches at the edge of the square, snorting loudly.  
He did the same shortly after.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, sullen and without speaking.  
Lavi reorganized the ideas: so, they had been sent in that microscopic village (but full of damned intricate alleyways which looked all the same!) to investigate a strange supernatural phenomenon, to see if it was Innocence or not.  
Once they arrived at the village, however, they were irretrievably lost in the maze of narrow streets, trying in vain to reach their destination.  
A loud chatter accompanied by a loud footsteps sound took him away from his thoughts.  
A group of boys and girls in school uniform came out of a high building in Victorian style.  
And then he remembered that in that insignificant town the only source of pride was having one of the best colleges in the region.  
This time it was Lenalee to get him back to reality, clearing her throat and noting calmly:

-Okay, we had a bad start. Now we start all over again and ask directions, okay? -

Lavi nodded with distant expression.  
He was listening, but something had caught his attention:  
among all the students who were laughing and joking with friends, there was a girl who was looking around nervously, as if she felt uncomfortable, and soon left the group headed to the center of the square.  
But it was not her just to put him on alert: they were the companions who followed her a short distance away that worried him.  
They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but he was pretty sure they were teasing her for some reason.  
The girl seemed obviously in difficulty, kept her head down and clutching some books to her chest as she walked.  
At one point one of those bullies shoved her causing her to fall on her knees, books scattered on the ground of the square.  
Lavi heard them laugh then he saw them leave.  
She stayed there for a while, then she leaned forward to pick up her books from the ground.  
Before he knew it, Lavi found himself next to her, picked it up a little book and handed it over.  
She looked puzzled, then smiled shyly standing up and reaching out a hand to take the book.  
Muttered a "thank you" barely audible.

-No problem. Look, why were those guys teasing at you? -

Meanwhile, he heard behind him the footsteps of Lenalee approaching.  
She shrugged, as if she did not care.

-Oh, now I'm used to. They do it every day. Make fun of me because I am an orphan. -

Lenalee wrinkled her nose.

-But it is a horrible thing! Being orphaned is not a reason to target a person! -

The girl in front of them tightened her grip on her books.

-Maybe for you, but here the orphans are not seen very well. The fact that I have no one, I do not have roots with anyone makes me different from others. And this is one of those places where diversity is hated above all else. -

The expression in her blue eyes was strong, despite the shyness that had flaunted before.  
Lavi had listened carefully and heard something snap inside him.  
That girl had no origin, did not know where she came from. She was an outcast, she was ... different.  
Like him.  
She seemed to realize only now the words she spoke and blushed slightly.

-I beg your pardon. I have never seen you here. Do you need help? -

Lenalee smiled brightly. Of course they needed help!

-Actually yes. Can you tell us where we can find the dance school? -

The girl's eyes widened and moved her sight from her to Lavi.  
Then she murmured:

-You have come to see the piano? -

Lenalee looked at his companion before answering.

-Yeah, you know anything about it? -

The other recovered a little self-control and smiled.

-Excuse me, now I will explain everything. My name is Angelica, and I think to be the reason why you are here. –

Angelica led the two exorcists along the winding streets of the village, as she explained them:

-You see, I study at that school since I was a child, dancing is the only thing that gives me a little satisfaction, apart from reading. -

She stopped to make a loud sigh.

-But in this period something strange is going on: there is a piano in the classroom that we use to have music during the lessons. More or less all of us approach at it for some reason. But... -

She paused, as if weighing the words to say.

-But if it's me who go near it ... it starts to play alone. I do not even touch it, I do not even look at it. But it does so only with me, and it started to have some negative consequences. In short, it is a bit that even my companions avoid me. They are afraid of me, I heard them call me "witch" ... -

As she said this Lenalee glanced at Lavi.  
There was a high probability that it was due to Innocence, and perhaps they even knew who the compatible was...  
But they preferred to wait to speculate.  
Meanwhile they had reached the dance school. It was a modest building, it seemed a simple brick house like all the others.  
When they entered the classroom Angelica went straight to the other side of the room, where the piano was.  
She turned to look at them and said:

-Here, I'll show you. -

She went back to look at the instrument and took a few steps forward.  
Without warning, the piano began to play alone. It was awkward to see a show which keys are moved as driven by some kind of magic.  
But as soon as the girl had taken a step back the music ceased, as if nothing had happened.  
The exorcists came and examined the outside of the instrument. Nothing special, it was a simple piano a little scratched.  
Then Lavi opened the soundboard.  
At the bottom, under the countless strings stretched in that maniacal order of different lengths and thicknesses, they could see a faint greenish glow.  
The boy reached out and tried to pass in the middle of the tangle of wires, but it was so thick that he could not insert a single finger.  
Finally he decided that desperate times call for desperate measures.  
He took his trusty hammer and with the handle helped remove some of the strings from their housing.  
Angelica tried to stop him, but Lenalee smiled at her and told her to let him.  
Lavi finally managed to reach out and grasp the source of light.  
When he pulled his hand out of, the three of them came to a fragment of Innocence.  
Angelica looked at it as if hypnotized, while the two exorcists smiled satisfied: a successful mission!  
Suddenly they heard the sound of breaking glass and some akuma entered the classroom through the large windows.  
Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and rushed immediately to the attack, while Lavi put the Innocence in the hands of a frightened Angelica, made her hide behind the piano and whispered:

-Stay here and do not move for any reason! -

The girl looked at him with wide eyes.

-But what are those?! -

He put his hand on her head and smiled at her reassuringly.

-We will explain everything, but now you have to stay here until I will tell you, okay? -

She nodded weakly, and saw him disappear from her sight.  
The noises that came to her ears left to guess a violent confrontation and the sound of breaking glass and the thud on the wooden floor were the only things that overlooked roars and groans of pain.  
Angelica found herself without realizing it with her eyes shut as she huddled against the piano hoping it would end soon.  
Suddenly she felt a gust of hot breath on her face.  
She narrowed her eyes and found herself face to face with one of those monsters.  
That gray metallic looking body completely overhung her.  
She stayed there, motionless, not knowing what to do.  
Instinctively squeezed more grip on the shiny thing they found in the piano.  
She felt the presence of her assailant become more and more insistent and squinted.  
When she thought she was really over, she heard a roar.  
She opened her eyes and saw a column of smoke rising to the ceiling from where the creature was before.

-Are you okay? It didn't hurt you, right? -

The redhead boy's voice caught her and shortly after she saw him appear from the gray blanket of steam brandishing what looked like a huge black hammer.  
She found the minimum force to respond:

-I-I'm fine ... -

He gave her a grin.

-Very well! But now we have to move, this smoke is poisonous. -

He held out a hand and she grabbed it with her small and trembling one.  
The young man helped her up and led her out of the building, holding her gently by the shoulders.  
Angelica let him bring her meekly, keeping clutching the strange bright crystal.  
When they were outside they met the girl with dark hair, who addressed Angelica a sweet smile when she saw her.

-Hey, Lenalee! Finally a mission ended in a decent way, huh?  
We found the Innocence, we found the compatible, everything runs like clockwork for once! -

Lenalee shook her head.

-Calmly, Lavi. First of all we should give her an explanation, don't we? -

They both looked at Angelica, who stepped back with a worried expression.

-Yeah ... also because I believe that today we scared her enough! –

-So, let me understand: you are exorcists, some kind of priests, and fight against those things that we have seen before ... -

Angelica pointed with her chin the Innocence that she still had in her hands.

- ... With this? -

Lavi nodded.

-Yes, although of course the Innocence alone is not enough. We give the form of a weapon, and then we use it. -

He brushed with a hand his hammer, that now rested in its place.

-And why you have been telling me all these things? -

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other.

-You see ... we believe you to be compatible with this Innocence, or the person who can use it. -  
-So what we're trying to say is that ... we would like you to come with us. -

Angelica stood up and began to pace back and forth across the room.

-But why me? Well ... Me, the most useless person on earth ... it's me! -

Lavi walked over and took her hands, smiling sweetly.

-Just because others say so you do not have to believe so. You're the only one in the world who will be able to use this piece of Innocence ... this makes you very important, don't you think? -

The girl looked up, flushed, and looked at him in amazement.  
She nodded weakly.  
Lavi's smile widened and he let her hands.

-All right! So pack your things! We're leaving! By the way, when is the next train? -

Lenalee checked a sheet that they had taken at the station when they just arrived.

-The last train today ... there's not... we will have to wait until tomorrow night to get out of here.-

Lavi stared at her as if he had not understood what she had said.  
Then he began to complain about how disorganized were the villages of the province and a thousand other things, accompanied by Lenalee retorting him that to not be polemic.  
There followed a heated argument very similar to the one they had in the afternoon.  
Angelica watched the debate with a smile, not daring to intervene.  
Who knows, maybe that guy, Lavi was right.  
Maybe she was really special. Different ... but in a positive way.  
Yes, she would go with them, no doubt.  
It was all her life that she hoped to get out of that place.  
Now she had found someone who wanted her, someone who judged her important.  
Might as well groped.


	2. Training: obligation or pleasure?

Hi everyone! Chapter two is ready! So, as usual: I DON'T own -man, I only own Angelica! So, I hope many of you have arrived till here and will continue reading my work. Please, just read and review! I want to know your opinion…!  
Well, thank you for reading and see you soon (hopefully)!  
Yami =^.^=

CHAPTER 2 - Training: obligation or pleasure?

Angelica was walking down the hall of the headquarters of the Black Order briskly, her long blond hair waving behind her back and with frowned expression:

she was furious!

Ah, but this time he would not have got away with it!

She knocked firmly on the door of Lavi's bedroom and waited for a response.

The boy was not long to wait, opened after a short time, as if expecting she was arriving.

He showed one of his manual smiles and sang:

-Hey, Ann! Do you need anything? -

She barely managed to control her urge to slap him.

-If I need something! Lavi heck, you've done it again! -

He made the most innocent expression possible.

-Done ... what? I have no idea what you're talking about ... -

In this sentence Angelica could no longer control herself.

-Damn it, Lavi! In these three months I will have repeated I do not know how many times I do not want you to touch my books! Yet, even though you know it very well, you have done it again: you took the book I'm reading, _again_! -

He could no longer pretend beyond. Had been discovered ... again.

It had become a kind of routine and he enjoyed more each time.

-I really do not understand! What the hell has made me so angry every day? -

-All-treat for my tired eyes: you're very sexy when you're angry! -

She pushed him to one side and went into his room in search of the stolen book.

More than anything else she did so to hide the sudden change of color appeared on her cheeks.

Almost immediately she found what she was looking for, resting on the edge of the nightstand next to Bookman's bed, the roommate of Lavi, to his great joy.

-Come on, Ann, do not take it that way. If you spend all day reading when are we a little together? -

She turned to look at him with a smirk on her face.

-Find another excuse, I bet you have much better things to do than spend your time with me. -

Lavi shrugged.

-Better than spending my whole day with that old gramps! -

She passed out of the room with her book in her hand.

-I think that this time you will survive. In a couple of hours I have to train and I want to relax a little. -

-Well, if it's so I will come to train with you! See you later! -

And he closed the door.

Angelica thought that he did it not to give her time to respond.

Returned to her room with a shy smile.

Although she tried to hide it she was really happy that Lavi wanted to spend his time with her.

He was always cheerful and witty and one of the few that could made her really open up.

She had never had the courage to tell him but he was the closest thing to a best friend for her.

Of course, in those months was fond of more or less at all (although from her point of view Kanda did everything to be hated!): with Lenalee she had a particular understanding, being the only girl besides her; the boys of the Scientific Section since her arrival at the Order did everything to make her feel at ease; even with Allen, the most recent purchase, was sympathetic at first sight.

But there was no comparison with Lavi: it was he who, during those three months from that distant day when they had met, who had always encouraged her, had made her realize how wrong were the ideas that had instilled her about her insignificance and helplessness, he had always made her feel considered.

With him she felt important, as with any other happening to her.

She was well aware of his position as Bookman and of the fact that he could not afford emotional bonds with anyone.

But she did not care: Lavi had always been there, and that was what mattered to her.

So, when she got to her room, sat down, opened her book and waited anxiously for the arrival of the hours of training.

Lavi, approaching the appointed time, walked along the corridors to meet Angelica.

There was no need to ask anything, he knew exactly where to find her.

She always trained there, in that room on the top floor that she liked so much for the respectful silence and away from the chaos of the rest of the Order and the presence of large mirrors on the walls.

Although she had changed her lifestyle she had not changed her interests.

So, after each workout, she allowed herself a little time to resume her knowledge of classical ballet.

In those moments Lavi liked to sit on floor, his back against the wall and watch her.

Angelica had always told him that when she danced she felt beautiful.

He thought she really was.

And not just when she danced, circling the gym gracefully as a dragonfly.

She was _always_ beautiful. Maybe not as much as the girls that took his "strikes", but there was something about her that attracted him in an almost hypnotic way.

He didn't know why. Maybe for her character a thousand shades, maybe for her small body which muscles were cleverly hidden by her dancer movements, maybe for those deep blue eyes full of sincere curiosity, that girl could confuse him as no one else ever did.

He never would have imagined himself doing something like what he had done with her:

all those talk, that encouraging during recurrent training and fighting, those compliments put a little here a little there.

What really surprised him, however, was that all things made him happy to see her now, confident and quiet, and it made him feel proud to think that was also thanks to him.

As a Bookman he shouldn't have mattered anything about her, still she was nothing but a tiny piece of history, an insignificant speck of ink.

Lavi kept repeating it to himself. Perhaps he would be seriously convinced of that.

For now Angelica did not seem more than a wonderful girl and it was not just part of the history that he recorded: she was part of _his_ history.

She wasn't an ink stain, she was a person, real, whose he mind even though he should not. But as long as if it were kept for himself and the old had not had suspected there would be no problem.

When he reached the door of the gym heard a couple of voices arguing:

there Angelica's sweet one and Kanda's deeper one.

Lavi sighed. Those two would always find a reason to argue and screaming at each other.

He opened the door to hear what they had to discuss this time.

-Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry my dear samurai, but your middle name is not "God"! I'm not required to do what you say if I don't want to! -

-In this building there are dozens of rooms for training, and you have to be right in this?!-

Here, they could not argue for intelligent reasons.

-I could tell you the same thing! Why don't you go and leave me alone? I got there before you! -

-But I've been using this room for more time! -

-So what? Only this room has mirrors and I cannot dance without them! -

-You know how much I care! This is the only room where no one ever came to disturb me, at least until _you_ came! And I'm not going to change my habits just because today you've decided to train at the same time as me! -

Lavi then decided to quell the dispute, or they would go on discussing that way so childish all day.

-Come on, Yuu! It is not a good way to speak to a woman, right? Come on, be a gentleman and let her use this gym. -

Kanda would have killed him just by looking if he could.

-What do you want, rabbit? -

Lavi shrugged.

-I came to train with her, that's all. So, what do we do? You are the oldest, Yuu. Why don't you give a good example of maturity and change the room? -

This time it was Angelica to strike him with her eyes.

-Hey, what do you mean? I'm almost eighteen years old, be a year smaller than you does not make me more stupid, you know? -

-Are you sure? -

The answer Kanda gave had made her more angry than before.

She took her Innocence from her belt and unrolled the long ribbon with pearly shades, pointing the tip of the handle toward the dark-haired boy.

Lavi was quick to intervene and separate the two.

-Ann, not you too, please! -

-Why?! It was him to provoke me! -

At that point, Kanda became impatient and decided to let it go.

He took with him his trusty katana and left the room.

Left alone, Lavi and Angelica remained silent for a few seconds.

The girl had red cheeks for the nervous and shining eyes.

It constantly end up like this: those two bickered for any nonsense and in the end she was always going to vent frustration crying on the shoulder of Lavi.

But this time he did not want to see her in tears, not if he could help, so he hastened to say:

-Well, why do we not start now? -

She gave a wry smile and nodded.

The boy took a few steps away from her and picked up his hammer, making it larger.

-Be careful: I will use no mercy! -

The smile on her face expanded and she activated her Innocence:

the ribbon changed, becoming a sword by blade shell, long and thin.

She put herself in balance and said with confidence:

-It will be better… for you ...! –

Lavi was sitting in his place on the gym floor, back against the wall covered with mirrors.

He kept his gaze fixed on Angelica, who was working hard to stay balanced while turning on herself by a movement that she had called _promenade en arabesque_.

He did not understand anything, but looking at her concentrated face he could guess that it was not easy.

Finished her warm-up exercises she picked up a fan and, on the rate of Hispanic music, she performed for him in a cheerful set of jumps and spins.

Eventually she laid down on the floor next to him, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

Lavi chuckled, took the fan by her hand and began to fan her air.

-It did not seem you were doing all this work: you had a huge smile while you moved. -

She snorted:

-It 's one of the many things that I have to be careful to: I have to hide the fact that I'm doing an effort, to my audience I must look as everything is simple, but in reality it is not. -

-Uh, dancers are though chicks, then! -

-In fact, I won today! -

Angelica sat up and took a lock of his red hair between her fingers:

they were dripping slightly and in some places there was still some ice crystal.

Her Innocence controlled water and air and ice was her favorite choice.

Lavi pulled back, annoyed.

-Fortune, it was all luck ... -

he muttered.

She laughed.

-You will have other occasions, just wait! -

He was just about to reply when he saw with the corner of the eye the white-haired head of Allen peeping through the door.

-Here, at last I found you! You must come, Komui has a mission for us. –

Angelica and Lavi had little time, just some to take their things, then they were in the cockpit of a carriage, which drove off at full speed as soon as they were on board.

With them there were also Allen, Lenalee, Bookman and Komui.

The latter started to talk, seriously, going straight to the point.

-A few days ago one of the generals was killed. -

The news shocked everyone present, even Angelica, who had never met one, but she knew that the generals were the strongest exorcists.

It had to be hard to kill them... in theory.

Komui went on explaining that general Yeegar, the oldest of the five, was found dying in a church in Belgium, the Innocence guarded by him was gone and, despite the fatal wounds, he continued to sing a repetitive and haunting song until he had breath.

He also told them the lyrics:

The Lord Millennium is in search of you,

Looking for the Heart now.

Have you heard the news?

I was not the one he sought.

Maybe it is you.

After giving a quick explanation about the nature of the Heart to Allen and Angelica, who knew nothing, Komui continued:

-General Yeegar was only the first victim. Perhaps the Count think that the Heart is owned by a very strong compatible, so it is clear that the target of Noah are general exorcists. -

Lavi said:

-There is no doubt that the owner of a so powerful Innocence has to be as strong as a general. -

Komui nodded

-Yes, but even a general would be at a disadvantage against Akuma and Noah together, what happened to Yeegar is proof. So here's what we'll do: exorcists will be divided into four groups. From this point the mission is the defense of the generals. You're going by General Cross. -

After that statement, Allen froze in his place and his eyes widened.

He had not very pleasant memories of his master.

Fortunately for him, however, find him would not be easy.

It seemed, in fact, that unlike the other generals, who periodically contact the Order, Cross seemed to be gone for almost four years.

The predominant theories were two: that he had died or that he was enjoying himself somewhere.

To the astonishment of Angelica everyone agreed with the second.

But then appeared Allen, who had been with him for a long time.

Moral, this was the mission:

relying on the guidance of Timcampi, creation of General Cross, they would have "chased" the beloved master of Allen once and found him they would have been his escort.

Easier said than done. They did not even know where to start!

And then there they were, on board a train that was crossing the German countryside.

Timcampi always looked to the east, ergo General Cross had to be that way.

So east is!

Arrived in Romania exorcists changed half.

Only when it had departed noticed the absence of Allen.

-But why do we have to go myself! -

Lavi was standing on the balcony outside the last carriage, facing Lenalee, Bookman and Angelica.

Lenalee asked him:

-Please, Lavi! Allen is definitely left the station back to look for it! -

Bookman added:

-With your thing then you should get there in a single bound! -

-It 's a hammer, Panda! -

Angelica sighed.

-If you want to come with you, just before going to stray too far. -

Even Lavi sighed.

-All right, let's go. -

He enlarged his hammer, you straddled and waited for Angelica did the same behind him, hugging him around the waist to keep from falling.

While they were on their way to the station where they hoped to find their friend, the boy murmured:

-But I have a bad premonition ... -

Author corner: hey there! Just a moment: if you want to listen at the music I thought for Angelica's ballet you can search on Youtube "Don Quixote act one Kitri entrance". Bye, see you soon! ^_^


	3. Vampire: myth or reality?

Hey there, guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long absence, but I had no time at all to translate! I'm very late with Italian publication too. Sorry, please don't kill me! .

So, let's start immediately! Please, read and review! I'd love to know your opinion about my work! Thank you very much for you to read, I'm so happy you read my story! *bows*  
See you soon (I hope!), I promise I'll update as soon as possible!  
Kiss XXXXX,

Yami =^.^=

CHAPTER 3 - Vampire: myth or reality?

-I said that I did not feel comfortable about all this... -

Lavi sighed resignedly.

Angelica glared at him.

-All right, you said it! But keeping repeating it does not help us now, you know?-

What had happened?

The two friends were headed to the station where they thought they had lost Allen, looking for him.

They had found him in a village house, tied to a chair and surrounded by a great multitude of people.

Those same people, when they saw the two exorcists, were practically jumped on to Lavi and Angelica babbling of clergymen and uniforms with the cross.

Moral: now all three were tied up and surrounded by a crowd of alleged psychopaths.

The one who defined himself the "mayor" began to speak.

-Heaven sent you, gentlemen monks dark! A major threat is looming over our country!-

He paused, charge of emphasis.

-In the castle on the hill ... a vampire lives.-

Allen found the courage to stop him.

-A vampire? But imagine if nowadays ... -

The looks that came from every direction were enough to silence him.

Angelica hastened to remedy.

-Forgive us, keep explaining! -

The village chief finished explaining the situation:

in the castle which was mentioned earlier lived a local lord, a baron Aleister Crowley, who in a bit of time seemed to enjoy kidnap villagers and feed himself with their blood.

Apparently he had been quiet for a long time, until he had received a visit from a man dressed as an exorcist.

Before leaving, the stranger had recommended to the inhabitants, if they had problems with the lord of the castle, to apply to people with his own clothes.

A more detailed investigation revealed that the mysterious traveler was General Cross.

At the end of the story the major, imitated by the rest of the people, knelt to the ground and said:

-The sky has not abandoned us! Sent three monks to save us from the dark vampire -

Lavi sighed.

-Well, this is certainly a mess ... -

Allen nodded resignedly.

-I think the best is to do as they say.-

-I see ... well, there is not much to do, the orders come from the general.-

Lenalee had listened with patience the report of her friends, who had contacted her through golem to let her know what had happened, then she expressed with simple words.

Angelica could not remain silent.

-But what orders, Lenalee! That jerk has simply left behind work that he did not want to do! -

Allen tried to calm her down.

-You're right, Angelica. But even if, I do not think they'll let us go so easily, you might as well commit, right? -

She snorted.

She did not like what was happening at all.

But she could not blame him: even if they were untied and taken out the mayor continued to keep them close to him through some ropes secured to their wrists.

They were basically on a leash.

-All right then, let's do this... -

Lenalee recommended:

-Please, pay attention! If that vampire bites you you'll become vampires too! -

-Aye Lena, do not worry, we will be careful... -

was the reply they gave in unison.

At the same time, however, they thought:

'Lenalee believes in vampires ...'

Then they had to stop the conversation because in the meantime they had reached the walls that surrounded the courtyard of Crowley's castle.

The three exorcists looked up to see the massive front door and thought the same thing:

'What horrible aesthetic taste...'

Once inside the park, while the mayor freed them, became even more aware about the lack of good taste of the owner, looking at various statues and sculptures.

Angelica, who was slightly ahead, heard Lavi making a nervous laugh and turned just in time to see him point Allen's left hand.

-Ah ah, Allen you have already removed the glove ... why? -

Allen looked for a way to answer back, and found it looking at Lavi's hands.

-I see you're holding the hammer too... you're not scared, are you? -

Lavi realized he was right and said quickly, giggling uncertain.

-Of course not, how can you think such a thing...? Ha ha ... -

He shot a quick look at Angelica, who was watching them from a few meters ahead.

-But Ann certainly is a lot ... so, um, I want her not to worry, that's all ... ah ah-

In response, she glared at him with a suspicious look.

-Come on, do not tell me you believe it! Vampires do not exist. -

Her calm attitude revealed that she really thought so.

-O-of course not, we do not believe it! Um, do we, Allen? -

-Uh, yes! Yes, very true! -

She looked at them again, more and more skeptical.

-All right, listen: I read dozens of books about vampires and I can assure you that I know enough to say that they don't exist! I thought you two were smarter than this, you know?-

Before she could finish the sentence they heard a strange noise and Allen and Lavi stood back to back, on alert.

More than anything else it was a sort of ... presence.

Even the very skeptical Angelica had heard it.

-There is something here… it is moving... -

Lavi said.

-Yeah, and it's very fast ... -

Then they heard a sweet smell and a scream: one of the villagers began to scream.

-F-FRANZ! HE TOOK FRANZ! -

The three exorcists turned and saw a horrible spectacle: a very tall man, wrapped in a dark cloak had appeared in front of the crowd of villagers and was holding by the neck one of them.

When he turned to look at them they realized that to support his prey was using only his teeth.

All three were staring at him dazed for a few seconds, then Angelica found the strength to murmur:

-But ... this is not possible ... -

Recovered from the shock they evoked their Innocence and got close to each other.

-Well, what do we do now? -

-Leave it to me! -

Lavi smiled confidently and began to enlarge his hammer, until it became bloated size.

Then he ran against him and struck the vampire, who then disappeared in a cloud of dust generated by the impact.

Allen and Angelica rejoiced and made compliments to Lavi for the perfect work, but when the dust had thinned they opened their eyes in surprise: Crowley had stopped the Lavi's shot using only his teeth.

When the boy, from the top of the hammer, saw it he said, surprised:

-What the...? What nice teeth! -

Crowley suddenly threw back his head, sending Exorcist and Innocence away, against a group of statues.

Allen was quick to grab the enemy with his anti-akuma weapon, while Angelica ran to Lavi to make sure of his conditions.

She found him lying in the middle of a pile of rubble and she knelt beside him.

-Are you okay? -

she asked, worried.

He smirked.

-I'm all right, just a little bruised ... -

She gave a sigh of relief, got up and helped him to his feet.

When they turned to see what had happened in the meantime they gasped:

Crowley had sunk his teeth in Allen's weapon and began to suck his blood.

-He managed to scratch his Innocence ... but how is it possible? -

Lavi was completely stunned.

Angelica, after a moment of surprise, completely lost her temper.

-Oh my God! He bit him! HE BIT HIM! Allen, the blood! Blood, Allen! -

After a while they saw the vampire make a strange expression.

He pulled away from Allen and began to shout:

-It's... it's bitteeeeeeeeeeeeer! -

and run away spitting.

Allen looked at his finger worried, while his two friends approached him.

Lavi looked at him in silence, then said:

-Allen, Lenalee will not want to be your friend anymore... -

-The dark monks rejected the vampire! The victory tonight is ours -

The roar of joy of the villagers rang out in the cold.

Allen looked quizzically at the small group of people, while Angelica examined his finger, where Crowley had left a deep imprint of his teeth.

-Um ... why are you so far from us...? -

In fact, the villagers, since the arrival of the vampire, had gathered in the shelter of a small copse of trees, several meters away from the three exorcists.

Lavi answered the question.

-They think that you will become a vampire just because Crowley bit you... forget about it, Allen!-

Allen and Angelica turned with a big smile on their faces... losing it immediately after seeing the look of their red-haired companion:

he was wearing a garlic bulbs necklace around the neck and tried clumsily to hide a wooden stake behind his back.

They heard again the voice of the mayor who spoke to them through a megaphone.

-Gentlemen dark monks! Crowley brings his preys to the castle and feeds easy! All eight other victims had the same destiny! -

Angelica came up to Lavi, fired a slap on his head and took the stake from his hands, throwing it away and muttering under her breath.

The young man was sure he heard something like: "This fool!" And chuckled.

After she also seized the garlic, the girl turned to the villagers and said, loudly so they could hear her:

-All right, we are going take a look! -

Allen nodded, pulling his hood over his head.

-You all wait here, mayor! We will go to the castle alone! -

The answer was not long in coming.

-Of course! In the middle of a battle between monsters the rest of us human beings would die! -

Angelica had a great desire to break her sword at the head of one of them.

-So we are monsters too, eh? -

After a long climb up the hill that stood in the middle of that huge park, they finally reached the door of the castle.

They found it open and entered.

Lavi made an observation:

-Why the hell exorcists should take the trouble to hunt down a vampire? -

-Does not it seem strange to you? What would have being doing master here? -

Angelica wrinkled her nose.

-I told you what I think, didn't I? This is a job that he did not want to do and then he thought we could do it for him! -

Lavi chuckled.

-Geez Ann, you're so acrimonious! Usually, only I can make you angry this way! -

She frowned.

-It's just that I do not like this story. It... it does not make sense. Vampires do not exist, I'm sure. Or at least it was before. Miscomprehend things... it scares me…-

She lowered the volume of her voice until it dropped to a low whisper.

Her read-head friend went near her and gently put his arms around her shoulders.

-Do not worry, we will certainly understand what's going on here. There is no need to be afraid. -

She squeezed his arm and smiled shyly.

Lavi broke the hug and took her hand, reaching Allen waiting for them a few meters ahead.

They took a few steps but were almost immediately hit by a cloud of white smoke.

At first they did not heed.

But then Angelica felt the weight of her companion pull her down and then she noticed that he had slumped to the ground, asleep.

Then the voice of Allen.

-Angelica, hold your nose! Do not breathe this smoke! -

She tried to move Lavi to wake him but she found herself embroiled in something that prevented her from moving.

It was almost like a spider web ... ...

She felt a vague sense of numbness and hastened to hold her nose as she was told, defying the invisible force that prevented her movements.

It was not long before she found herself upside down, with something that firmly held her ankle.

-What the hell ...? -

The first thing she thought was that she was glad to have the shorts and not a skirt as Lenalee, or the current situation would be a total disaster!

She looked up and gasped: attached to her leg was a thick spiny creeper ending in a plant of exaggerated size from which protruded a flower that had just as great a slew of sharp teeth like knives.

Turning her head she saw that Allen and Lavi were in the same conditions, although the latter was still peacefully asleep.

The flowers were becoming closer and more threatening.

-But what are these?! -

Allen gestured worried, activating his Innocence and firing a shot at those strange plants.

-They seem to be carnivorous plants! -

Angelica's eyes widened

-Carnivorous Plants?! What the hell are they doing in this castle? -

-What's worse is that Lavi does not wake up! -

-Damn it, Lavi! Wake up! -

They continued to call for a time that seemed interminable, until they heard a voice from above.

-Hey! Human beings! What are you doing?-


	4. Blonds: are they stupid or jealous?

Hey there guys! I'm back! ;) Back with a new chapter fresh of translation! Soooo, let's say thank you first: THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO **Jaxx Ren** and **Sylvia Andrews **(who put the story in their favourite ones) and **Saphire Castor** (who put the story in her followed ones).  
So, let's begin and please REVIEW! I'd love to know your opinion about my story!  
I hope I'll see you again when I'll update next chapter (it will be as soon as possible, I promise! .).

Kiss XXX,

Yami =^.^=

CHAPTER 4 - Blonds: are they stupid or jealous?

Lavi regained consciousness after what seemed an impact with something very similar to a stone floor.  
He opened his eyes lazily, his vision still clouded, and framed a particularly bizarre scene:  
suspended a few feet above him were Angelica (upside down) and Allen, surrounded by a thick frame of strange flowers.  
Both of them were struggling with all their might against those plants which seemed to be moving by their own will.  
The boy sat up trying to find the knowledge of space and time, when he heard two voices coming from above.  
One was Angelica who called him, the other was feminine yet unknown, so he raised his head to see whose it was.  
When he saw the source of the sound he was completely enchanted: a beautiful blonde girl dressed in a purple dress was talking, well... she was now railing against his comrades.

-These creatures are his Excellency Aleister's beloved flowers! -

Angelica did not wait and immediately replied in kind.

-And these are three exorcists who are working! You know how much we care about the "his Excellency Aleister's beloved flowers"! -

She had just finished saying this phrase when she was distracted by something beneath her.

She looked down and saw something that nearly made her eyes out of their sockets:  
Lavi looked completely crazy, he was staring with dreamy eyes that irritating blondie (as Angelica had called in her head that woman who had yelled at them, even though she was blonde herself!) and kept repeating: 'STRIIIIIIIIKE!'.  
"The irritating blondie" became aware of the attention that had been addressed to her and began sending winks and mawkish looks at the red-haired boy, who began inevitably to jump around and laugh like a child.  
Allen looked at him with wide eyes for a bit then, when he noticed some flowers dangerously close to his friend again, began to shout at him and call him.  
Angelica on the other hand felt a sudden and intense killer instinct travel across every drop of her blood and barely kept the little calm that had remained her.  
Lavi in the meantime was approaching the blond girl keeping his eyes fixed on her, and with that stupid smile on his face.  
But before he could achieve his goal he felt something hitting his head vigorously and ended up sprawled on the ground.  
He got up, shook his head to recover from the blow, and looked around in search of the object that had hitted him.  
He noticed the fleeting flash of Angelica's ribbon receding behind him.  
When he turned he completed the picture: Allen was looking at the girl with evident surprise while she still had her arm in front of her after hitting Lavi's red head with it.  
Once she had his attention she began screaming at him.

-YOU IDIOT! Here we are risking our life and you waste time fooling around a bitch in heat and with doubts taste in clothes! Recover fast, fool that you are! -

The two boys looked at her without words, while the aforementioned "bitch etc.." did not seem to particularly like the comments that had been made on her conduct and her clothes, so she wrinkled her nose and said:

-I am Eliade, the assistant of His Excellency Aleister. What did you come here for? -

Allen looked away from his companion and said:

-We are looking for the villager who was taken away by the Baron!-

Eliade raised an arm to show that she was dragging something.  
And that something was just the poor inert victim of Crowley.

-Talk about this? I was going to bury him! If you want it I'll give you! -

Said that she threw the body in the direction of the three exorcists, but they did not have time to catch it up because it was snapped up by one of those huge flowers and disappeared inside its huge jaws.  
The boys watched the scene with wide eyes and when they turned Eliade was gone.  
Suddenly the flower that had engulfed the man was completely covered in black pentacles and the same thing happened to all the other flowers around it.  
Next there was a violent explosion and the three guys were thrown out of the castle through a huge hole in the wall, finding themselves in the park.

-WAH! We a-are incredible! I thought I would die! For a moment I seriously thought we were dead!-

Lavi expressed this comment with a liberating sigh, while recollecting breath.  
Allen agreed with him.

-Our uniforms are amazing! We got by with only a few bruises! -

Angelica was still lying on the ground, breathing heavily to replenish oxygen in her body.  
Then she got up and went to help Lavi, who had begun to vomit after a strong hit to his stomach.

-You can't be left alone for a moment that you make some mess ... next time you think of courting another stupid blondie please tell me, at least I'll stay at home! -

He listened, holding his stomach and breathing labored he asked her:

-Are you jealous, Ann? -

She helped him to stand up and glared at him.

-Jealous? For you? For goodness sake no! Don't be stupid! -  
-Lavi! Angelica! Look! -

Allen's voice gave her an excuse to get up and walk away a few steps, but Lavi was still able to note the fleeting shade of red that had appeared on her pale face.  
He got up and joined his companions who were peering at something in the distance.  
Below them, at the slopes of a little hill of mud and soil, there was a small group of crosses.

-A cemetery ... -

Lavi declared:

-A rather poor cemetery, however. Do you think it's for animals? -

His companions watched the rudimentary graves with attention.

-What if these were the graves of the villagers that Crowley kidnapped? -

Allen nodded.

-Before that woman named Eliade said that she was going to bury Mr. Franz.-  
-And then the number of crosses coincides with the number of victims. -

Lavi quickly counted the improvised tombstones and frowned.

-But they are eight ... did not Crowley killed nine? -  
-Yes, but the mayor said that the first was vaporized, remember? -

While they were clarifying the situation Allen inadvertently bumped a cross, which broke and fell to the ground in pieces.

-AARGH! You broke it! -

The boy knelt gesturing worried.

-But I just touched it! Please, I'm sorry! -

Angelica came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder with the intention of comfort him, then she noticed something strange on the ground.  
She moved a little dust with her fingertips and looked more closely.

-Hey, you two! Look at this! -

Her companions came to see what had caught her attention.  
On the ground, confused in dirt and mud, there were small black pentacles.

-It's the virus in the blood of Akuma. -  
-You mean... that an akuma was buried here? -

Lavi went to another cross and stared at the ground in front of it.

-Hey, here there are pentacles too! -  
He mused a few seconds.  
-Now that I think about it ... when the flower has devoured Mr. Franz I saw the pentacles... -

Angelica and Allen looked each other and realized immediately what their friend meant.

-Maybe it's because ... of course!-  
-It was eating an akuma!-

They remained silent for a while, scanning one by one the rough graves around them.

-Guys, let's exhume them... maybe ... maybe we're making a big mistake! -

Lavi sighed.

-It seems that we have to do it to be sure, eh? -

Angelica nodded, unconvinced: violating a tomb was not exactly what she would have called the idea of the century.  
'Deads should not be disturbed… akuma or human ...'  
she thought, seriously.

The two boys had rolled up their sleeves and, equipped with shovels, began to dig in front of one of the wooden crosses.  
Angelica had sat up and had looked at them working.  
She wanted to help, but every time she had offered to do something they both declined saying to leave it to them strong and sturdy men (obviously Lavi's observation) and that women were too weak to dig.  
So she waited, frowning all the time.  
She waited and waited until a coffin of rough wood emerged from the soil, roughly nailed.  
Allen and Lavi wiped the sweat from their foreheads and watched their work.

-We pulled it out, eh? -  
-Yeah ... -

Too bad that now that most of the hard work was done and the truth was a step away from them, neither of the two seemed willing to do more.

-Uh ... hey Allen, why do not you open it?-  
-What? No, uh ... you open it!-  
-Come oooon, with the effort we did so far, don't you want to have this satisfaction? -  
-Hell no, I willingly leave it to you! -

Angelica then lost her patience and passed them by pushing them both.

-Men... -  
she muttered, glaring at them. Then she said aloud, in an evidently ironic tone:  
-Leave it to me, a woman of strong and courageous... desecrate graves is not a job for you, little men! -

'Revenge!'  
she smiled to herself after formulating the thought.  
She approached the coffin and took the lid with trembling hands.  
She sighed and lifted it.  
The nails gently bent and the fragile wood broke to reveal a rotten and decaying body.

-The flesh is rotten ... it's an akuma! -

Under the skin become thin you could see clearly the basic structure of an akuma, complete with a pentacle on the forehead.  
The three repeated the process with the remaining graves.  
Lavi covered his nose and mouth with his scarf.

-It stinks! Well, now it seems obvious: they are all akuma. The pentacles on the ground are due to the leakage of substances that had within them, when the body has decomposed. -

Angelica dusted the soil from her clothes peering apprehensively at the bodies.

-So the baron hunted akuma all this time ... -

Allen, a few steps away, put his hand on his chin and thought about what they had discovered.

-And what if he attacked only akuma? -

Lavi stood up and pulled down the sleeves of his coat.

-It seems that this is not just a vampire hunt ... in fact Crowley is ... -

Angelica turned just in time to see a shadow move ominously behind the red-haired companion.  
A shiver ran through her whole body like an electric shock.

-LAVI! Watch out! -

Too late.  
Crowley struck the boy with superhuman strength and sent him against the outer wall of the castle, knocking him out.

-So it was you three? You've made me angry! -

Angelica and Allen brought close to each other nervously and looked in the direction in which the vampire was.  
Crowley ran towards the two exorcists that barely kept ahead of his attack as they tried in every way to convince him of their good intentions.

-Mister Crowley, please! We are not going to eliminate you! -  
-Please listen to us! -

He laughed in response.

-Hah! Are you that scared by seeing your friend die? -

Angelica at that sentence winced.  
'No. .. he's not dead ... it cannot be. Stay calm ... calm down! '  
Meanwhile Allen had deactivated his weapon, trying to attract the attention of Crowley to speak with him.

-Listen to what I have to say! The villagers buried in that cemetery are all akuma! Did you know it? -

Angelica tried to give him some help.

-Baron Crowley, are you sure to be a real vampire?-

He frowned.

-If I'm a vampire ...? -

There were moments of silence, where time seemed to have frozen.  
Before he knew it, Allen found Crowley behind him.

-I do not care about the akuma ... -  
He leaned forward and bit the boy on the neck, ripping even some hair strands.  
-I just enjoy this great pleasure. -

He slid backwards taking away from the two exorcists.  
Allen was holding his head with pained expression, and Angelica could hardly move, immobilized by fear.  
Crowley meanwhile continued his soliloquy.

-I want to enjoy life as I want! Without ties or obstacles from anyone! You are not going to tell me how to live! -  
He threatening turned in Allen's direction.  
-For this... I'll kill you too! -

He hurled against Allen with unprecedented violence, blowing the boy against the outer wall of the castle.

-ALLEN! -

Angelica saw her friend whisked away and could not stop herself from screaming.  
Crowley turned to her with a creepy smile on his face.

-And now it's your turn ... -

She gulped and grabbed the sword better.  
She lowered her head and squinted, unable to do anything else.  
Allen was gone... maybe Lavi was dead ... she was all alone and afraid.  
A frightening roar took her back to reality:  
before her eyes there wasn't that bloodthirsty vampire, but Lavi's hammer.  
It was still gigantic and had missed Crowley for a few meters.  
At the top of the weapon was the redhead, bruised, covered in blood ... but _alive_.

-Prr. Don't think that you can fuck with me, idiot!-

As soon as she saw him, Angelica felt an overwhelming joy shake her whole body.

-Lavi! Lavi, you're okay! -

It wasn't a question.  
If she said it perhaps she could be convinced.  
The boy looked down at her and smiled.

-Hey Ann! How's it going down there? -  
then he turned his gaze back towards the vampire.  
-You made me really a bit mad. Let's do this: before I massacre you and then we'll talk. -

Crowley, in turn, smiled.

-Interesting ... -

- ... And then the akuma are machines that are hidden in the body of human beings! -  
-Tsk! -  
-So you always have sucked the blood of Akuma! -  
-Tsk! -

Lavi was trying to convince Crowley of their suppositions, obviously not sitting at a table.  
While they spoke they were savagely fighting against one another.

-Hah! I do not believe you! If it were true at this point I should already be dead because of their poison -

Angelica tried as best as she could to help her friend in the desperate battle.

-It is not necessarily that! You might be a compatible parasite type, like Allen. In that case, the poison would have no effect! -

Lavi nodded.

-So far you have unconsciously attacked akuma. I believe that those hard teeth are made of Innocence. -  
His statement must have aroused doubts in Crowley, because he stopped attacking and stood in silence to listen.  
-If you like to hunt akuma, joining us you could have as many as you want. I decided to tell you before... it seems that we can't go easy on you. The answer give it to me when you wake up... Kuro-chan. -

He lifted his right arm, which was holding the hammer, and around him appeared some strange symbols which turned and turned.  
Suddenly the vampire shrieked, clutching his head.  
The two exorcists were completely stunned.

-O-ohi...? What's going on? -

The other leaned against a tree, still screaming.

-Is it possible that ...? Damn... I HAVE FINISHED THE FUEEEEEEEL! Impermissible! -

and he began to hit the trunk of the tree with his own head stammering something.  
Lavi looked at Angelica, which gave him back the same quizzical look.

-He seems to be facing some kind of dilemma... -  
-Yeah, it would seem ... well, never mind! This is a great opportunity, don't you think? -

They exchanged glances and nodded.  
The boy swung the hammer with one hand while with the other he brought the companion near him.  
He whispered in her ear:

-Be careful, you may feel a bit hot. -

She looked confused, a little for that strange statement, a bit for the fact that all of a sudden he had embraced her as if nothing had happened.  
However she silently nodded, putting an arm around his waist.  
The redhead became serious and returned to scrutinize those great symbols that revolved around them.

-Innocence... second level opening... seal! -  
The marks stopped moving and Lavi hit the one in front of them.  
-Gouka-Kaijin...-  
The hammer began to emanate some crimson flames.  
-Hi-ban! -

said this Lavi brought down the hammer on the ground.  
On the ground appeared the same symbol as before, only much larger and of a bright red color.  
From the circle came out some fire which wrapped Crowley from head to foot and dragged him through the walls of the castle.  
Angelica watched the amazing spectacle in awe.  
She heard the boy next to her grumbling.

-Do not worry, I restrained myself. -

The red symbol on the ground disappeared with the flames.  
Lavi felt Angelica's arm tightening on his back.

-Hey, you all right? -

he asked worried.  
She raised her head, her eyes bright.

-Yes... but warn me next time you do a thing like that... you scared the hell out of me! -

He looked at her for a while, that petite figure that clung to him with all her strength, then he sweetly smiled and surrounded her with both arms.

-It would not have the same effect, don't you think? I am a man full of surprises! -

She let him embrace her and held his arm.

-Even too much for my taste... before… I thought you were dead...-  
She looked down.  
-Do not make me... never again... such a joke... ok? -

He laughed.

-Of course... I promise! You worry way too much...! -  
-It's you that make me worry! -

He laughed again.

-Now we get to see what happened to Allen and Kuro-chan, don't you think?-


	5. Moving ahead: need a reason?

**Lavi: hey there! How are you doing?**

**Allen: surprised? Well, the author is not available at this time, so...**

**Kanda: tch! Cut short moyashi, say rather than that idiot of a clumsy ended up with a mountain of homework and stupid as she is cannot deal with them! So she gave up the chapter and we salute you!**

**Angelica: shut a little up, tail! They all have their problems, Yami this time will not keep us company (she's busy in a close encounter on the third or fourth type with the goniometric functions...)**

**Lavi: do your best, Miss Yami! We are all with you! * thumbs up ***

**Allen: up, do not waste time that people here is waiting for you! There is a roadmap to be respected!**

**Angelica: right, we start with thanks!**

**Kanda: tsk! Since I'm forced ... idiot author thanks Jaxx Ren and Sylvia Andrews for adding this crap story to the favorite ones.**

**Allen: and also a huge thank you goes out once again to Saphire Castor for putting the story in the followed ones...**

**Lavi: miss Yami had to put a triple bypass because her heart wouldn't resist to all these good news!**

**Angelica: and of course thanks to all of you who have followed the this far!**

**Kanda: yes, of course, very interesting (right ...) but I would say that people do not want to have to listen to you babbling!**

**Lavi: Yuu Wow, how did you become so mean?**

**Kanda: grrrr! Call me that again and I'll have you sliced****! * takes Mugen ***

**Angelica: um... while we sit the fight... I mean, we'll leave you at chapter 5...**

**Allen: I'll see you at the end! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Moving ahead: need a reason?

-Yo, Allen! You look good! -

This was the first sentence Allen heard after being grabbed by his jacket by Lavi's strong arm.

-Lavi! Angelica! Are you ok? -

He looked up and saw the two friends riding the redhead's Innocence and smiling at him.

When they stepped ashore they saw something that filled them with astonishment:

Crowley, seriously injured by the flames of Lavi, was lying on the floor of the castle in the arms of Eliade, messed up just as him and with her clothes in tatters.

But that was not the cause of their dismay.

A figure with terrible features came out from Eliade's body, wrapped in bandages and surrounded by a whitish eerie purple halo.

Crowley stared at the thing with his eyes wide open and the three heard him ask:

-E-Eliade ... what's that? -

-Uh, what? -

-T-that thing that comes out of your body...-

she looked up to see what he was talking about and even her expression changed.

Lavi murmured:

-I guess that's called a soul from the grave to be used as a form of energy for an akuma... am I right, Allen? -

Even Angelica stared at that point in front of her with her eyes wide open.

-But if it's so... why on earth can we see it too ...? -

-It's for... your eye? It's because of that, Allen? -

The white-haired boy covered the left side of his face, uncomfortable.

Lavi instead shouted in the direction of Crowley.

-Kuro-chan! That chick is an akuma! I explained it to you before, right? She's our enemy!-

The Baron looked disoriented in the direction of the boy, then back to Eliade.

But when he did, what he saw was no longer the beautiful blond girl who had lovingly cared him for all that time.

In her place was a frightening and deformed creature that stared at him with its eyes.

-Phew ... I'll let you into pieces! -

At these words, said so simply, the enormous monster began to attack him without mercy.

Lavi began screaming hysterically.

-It 's a mess! Kuro-chan fought with us and he's a mess! He needs our help! -

He took a step forward, but was surprised by the floor which had begun to crumble.

A lot of those gigantic flowers that had made them mad not long before sprang up from the floor.

-The flowers have destroyed the floooooooor! -

-But how? There were more?! -

-Damn floweeeeeeeeers! -

-There are more and more! -

-What kinda problem you guys have with us?! -

-This way we cannot reach Kuro-chan! -

Angelica felt again something grabbing her ankle and lift her in the air.

-Oh no! Again! Enough! What the hell have I done to you?! -

His companions were not better off: they were both taken from the thorny vines and now they were with their feet dangling several meters from the ground.

Lavi had even dropped the hammer and at one point he found himself with a flower attached to a leg.

-OOOOOUUUCH! Damn it! I cannot see Kuro-chan! -

They could hear strange noises coming from below, such as those produced by a violent struggle, but they were quite busy at the time being so they could not understand what was happening.

Angelica was still arguing with the flower that was slamming her left and right (still upside down) when she heard Allen screaming.

-Waaah! Lavi! -

The girl looked back as she could and saw that the redhead was completely wrapped up in one of those huge blooms, so that only an arm was sticking out of it.

Thay could clearly hear his desperate cries.

Allen, after recovering from the initial shock, tried to calm his friend down.

-Laviii! Now calm down and do as I say! -

-Are you crazy?! If I calm down this thing will have time even to digest me! -

-QUIET! I was reminded of one thing: when I was with master for a while I have dealt with a plant like this! Sure, it was a bit youngest... -

-What! Then you know how to stop them?-

Angelica inserted into the conversation.

-It's very interesting, but can't you get a move on? They're crushing a leg of mine here! -

-All right guys, listen carefully to what I tell you! -

-Hurry up, Allen! -

-So, these flowers do not attack those who are well disposed towards them. So we have to show them love! -

The girl was the most skeptical of the group.

-Are you out of your mind?! They want to eat us, surely they won't listen to us! -

But neither of the boys listened to her.

Both began to scream like crazy:

-I... LOVE... YOUUU! I love you! I love you! -

It took a long time and a lot of willpower, but in the end the flowers let them go.

Angelica, however, had remained where she was.

The rope was still wrapped around her leg, pointing also to the second.

-Come on, Ann! You have seen, right? It worked with us! Come on, do it!-

Lavi tried to convince her to imitate them.

She took a deep breath.

-Uff! All right! -

She tried to turn around to look up at the plants.

Then, she calmly and gently whispered something that the guy just under her did not hear.

The fact is that the vines suddenly left their grip on her and she began to plummet towards the ground.

-What the...? -

was all she could say.

She didn't expect to be let go that way, damn it!

Fortunately Lavi had the reflexes to catch her, avoiding her a bad fall against the hard stone floor.

He was still holding her when from above them drops of cold water started falling.

-It's raining ...? -

-Inside a castle ...? Come on, it can't be!-

While Angelica finally touched the ground with her feet Allen joined them and together they went in search of Crowley.

They found him on his knees, crying and clutching in his arms what was left of Eliade's body, recognizable only for the blonde pigtails and part of the face.

The rest was completely withered and blackened, because of the same vampire who had taken all the blood she had.

They watched in silence as Eliade was reduced to a pile of ashes and disappeared.

Allen was the first who tried to approach the Baron, still in tears and shaking with teary sobs.

-Mister Crowley... -

He was interrupted before he could finish the sentence:

Crowley seemed to have found his words and whispered.

-These stupid flowers... -

then turned up the volume of the voice.

-Grotesque flowers! Horrible flowers! Useless flowers! DAMNED FLOWEEEEEEERS! -

The three exorcists had just enough time to realize what was happening, when another of those huge flowers locked them in its mouth.

-Waaah! -

-Kuro-chan! What the hell are you doing?-

-Mister Crowley, you angered the flower! -

-Enooooouuugh! I'm sick of these things! -

-Shut up, indeed!-

Crowley began to cry uncontrollably.

-I... I destroyed Eliade... now... I have not even the strength to live... I do not deserve to live!-

One thought crossed the minds of three friends.

'He wants to commit suicide...? But why did he involved us too? -

The other shouted:

-Come on kill me, fool of a flower! -

There was a panic reaction instinctive.

-Waaah! Shut the heck up! -

-Shut up, shut up you insane! -

Allen had the reflexes to silence him.

-Please calm down!-

He tried to distract him by making him think of something else.

-Look, you have a wound on your right arm.-

Crowley shrugged.

-That will heal immediately if I drink more akuma blood... -

He realized what he had said.

-Ah ah... I became a hideous monster... I even killed the person I loved... -

paused for a moment, his eyes were bitter and sad.

-I... I want to die... -

Allen approached him as he could, and took him by the collar of his shirt.

-If you suffer so much then becomes an exorcist! Exorcists do destroy akuma. You destroyed an akuma named Eliade, nothing more. But if you'll go on destroying them, then _that_ will become the reason why you destroyed Eliade. If you have a reason you can live, making that reason your reason to exist! -

His two friends looked at him with dilated eyes, not knowing what to say.

Crowley bowed his head and continued to sob.

Angelica thought back to Allen's words.

'If you have a reason you can live... making that reason your reason to exist.'

But then what did she have? What was her motivation, the thought, the thing that allowed her to go on?

Lavi handed at Crowley the paper on which he had scribbled a portrait of General Cross.

-Well, he's like that... -

-Um... yes, this man actually came here, indeed... -

The three exorcists widened eyes.

-And what was he doing here?-

Allen asked.

His friend, meanwhile, rubbed his red hair with one hand:

all of them had wet clothes and hair and so they were talking in that secure area of the room to dry.

His eyes fell on Angelica who looked extremely angry:

she was trying by all manners to fix her hair, which because of the dust and the violent fighting had become an intricate tangle.

He approached her and removed her hands from the tangled braid.

-What are you doing ...?-

-Let me do it, at least I can see what I'm doing.-

he said, as he began to pull away the hairpins from her head.

She let him do it without protest.

Meanwhile the conversation with the vampire went on.

-That stranger said he was a friend of my noble grandfather, he had heard of his death and he had bring back what he had been given ... -

-What he had been given? And what was it?-

-A flower ... a small carnivorous flower.-

Allen at that answer became dark.

-A flower... ah, it must be that... -

Crowley looked at him confused.

Lavi, without looking up from his work, reassured him.

-Do not mind him, he's just doing a horrible journey into his past... by the way: that man had come only to bring you that?-

-Yes, but the flower was strange... it suddenly bit me and withered immediately. Immediately afterwards I felt a strange sensation and instantly I lost all my teeth, replaced by these fangs. On second thought maybe that the flower was the Innocence of which you speak. From that day I began attacking akumas and met Eliade... -

Angelica looked at him seriously.

-We are looking for that man. Any idea where he might be?-

-He asked me to borrow him some money in the name of friendship with my noble grandfather because he wanted to go to an eastern country... -

What Allen thought next was evident on his face:

'Even here he asked for money...? -

As the boy ran to get depressed, Lavi took the last hairpin from Angelica's hair and tried to tame her tangled hair with his fingers.

She shivered slightly at the contact.

-Almost done! Wow, your hair's so soft, you know?-

he chuckled.

She blushed before answering.

-Um... T-thanks ... -

Crowley stood up and looked at them one by one.

-Might you expect me out of the castle, please? I have to make some preparations for the journey, indeed.-

The three friends smiled.

Angelica touched her hair with one hand: after being untangled by Lavi he was able to tie them to the base of her head in an orderly queue that now fell down her back.

-Like how I placed it? -

As if he was called the redhead appeared behind her with a big grin on his face, to which she replied shyly.

-Yes, it's… very comfortable...-

-Well, it can be seen that it's long... you always wear it tied up!-

-I just find it more comfy, that's all... -

He put his hand on her head.

-Yeah, it doesn't matter. Anyhow you put it you always look good! -

She blushed violently and looked down.

The smile on his face widened.

He could say he had fun embarrassing that girl so shy and reserved, it was so easy to make her blush.

When Allen passed them he decided to leave her in peace, or she would have been able to faint in his arms if he went ahead!

-It 's been a really tough night, huh?-

The white-haired boy looked at him, smiling slightly.

-But we have found some clues to master. With all the money that Crowley borrowed him you could get up in China! -

-Then why do you look so dejected?-

Despite the shy smile it was obvious that something bothered him.

Angelica came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

-Do not make that face. You did nothing wrong. I think you were right to say those things to Crowley. At this time he really need a "reason" to go forward and you have given him one.-

Suddenly there was a terrible roar behind them.

When they turned they saw that the castle was completely engulfed in flames.

-Oh my... -

-Kuro-chan is still there! -

-He won't be...? -

But soon after they calmed when they saw him coming out the front door perfectly unharmed.

-What are those faces? You thought I was dead? It's all right, indeed!-

* * *

**Characters corner:**

**Angelica: ouch! Lavi let my hair alone! You've tinkered enough with it, I think!**

**Lavi: but it's are so soft and... oh! Hey guys! The chapter is finished!**

**Allen: What! But… but it lasted less than others!**

**Kanda: tch! That idiot! Not only has saddled us, she also left a bad done job!**

**Angelica: stop being grumpy! It 's a bit shorter than the others, what can we do about it?**

**Lavi: I'm quite sure that Miss Yami will remedy in the next chapter! I have no doubt!**

**Allen: Well folks, it's all for this time! Thank you again very much for reading this far!**

**Angelica: and of course, as always, we invite you to review the author to let her know what you think.**

**Kanda: tsk! You can also write this story is crap (as it's the truth ...)!**

**Lavi: we hope to see you again next time! Miss Yami is already working on chapter 6! Have faith: it'll coming soon!**

**Angelica: see you next time and thank you for the support you give us!**


	6. Have a little peace: is it possible?

Wow guys, we did it! I finally translated chapter 6! *-*

Sorry for the BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG delay, but now I decided to suspend the Italian publication for a while, long enough to translate for you all the chapters I wrote. Hoping you'll like it I'll leave you at chapter 6.

See you at the end! ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - Have a little peace: is it possible or too much to ask?

The three exorcists and Crowley were in their seats on the train that would have reunited them to Bookman and Lenalee.

Even though that would be more correct to say that Crowley was _curled up_ next to Angelica, crying like a desperate while she was trying to comfort him, aided by her friends.

-Come on Kuro-chan, don't be so depressed! We tried to explain what was going on to the villagers, but they would not believe it! -

The poor thing actually had every reason to be demolished:

after having run away from the burning castle, the quartet had reached the village.

The three friends had tried to get the people to understand what Crowley had really done for all the time, but in response they received only insults and cries of disappointment.

Eventually, in an endless chorus of people calling them "monsters", they had taken the vampire by the shoulders and they were gone.

Allen rethought at the scene in his mind, then he said:

-Well, anyway, I understand how you feel. I'm pretty annoyed too. -

Lavi spoke with a smile that went from ear to ear.

-Well, what do you care if you cannot go back? For a man, the house must be his heart!-

His two friends looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds.

'Just hear this...! So blatant!'

Angelica put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Crowley.

-Look Crowley: why don't you go for a ride through the train? It 's the first time you get one, right? At least you'll get distracted a little.-

He looked at her uncertainly, then wiped his face with his sleeve and nodded.

-Yes, you're right. I go and come back, indeed.-

He stood up and started to get out of the car, but then turned to his companions.

Those greeted him waving their hands.

-Have fuuuuun! -

At the end hepushed the door and really went out.

After he was gone all of them thought the same thing:

'Why, when he evokes the Innocence seems a different person...'

-Ohi, Kuro-chaaaaan! Damn, how do you take three hours to go through a train this small?-

Lavi's comment was followed by a deep sigh from all three companions.

Crowley had left them three hours ago to make his "ride through the train" and had not returned yet.

So the three of them had to look through a carriage to another.

Allen shared his concerns with the group.

-What if he has lost ...?-

Angelica shook her head, resigned.

-In a train? Come on, he can only go back and forth! He must be somewhere!-

They entered the following carriage and what they saw made them open their eyes wide in surprise.

-Crowley ...!-

Yeah, the poor guy was sitting on the floor, crying and shivering with cold.

The explanation is very simple: he was only wearing underwear!

Sitting before him: three men with poker cards in their hands and a child who was watching the scene.

The central man, who seemed to be the younger one, looked up to them (or at least that was the impression, since he wore very thick glasses) and said ironically:

-Sorry but the entrance is forbidden for kids!-

Then he leaned forward to Crowley.

-So let's do another hand? What do you bet this time?-

-B-but ... I really ...-

Allen came up with his friend.

-What are you doing, Crowley?-

-T-these men have invited me to play with them to a game called poker ... and before I knew it I ended up like this ...-

Allen thought resignedly:

'They screwed him like a chicken...'

The three meanwhile continued to urge the unfortunate vampire.

-Ow, ow! What are you doing, you run away? -

-By now you've agreed to play! If you are a man go all the way!-

They were interrupted by Allen who had placed his coat in front of the trio.

-The buttons and decorations of this coat are made with silver. I point it in exchange for all the assets of my friend.-

His companions looked at him aghast.

-Hey Allen! What are you saying?!-

The three men accepted the challenge immediately.

They were evidently convinced of winning and also Lavi and Angelica were pretty sure that Allen had not chance.

How could he win alone against those three?

-Call!-

Allen put in view of his cards with a huge smile on his face.

All stared at him dumbfounded.

His challengers had just the strength to murmur:

-Royal straight… flush? -

-I won again!-

-Aaaah! Daaaaaaamn! -

In fact, the three of them were found in their underwear in no time at Allen had beated them play after play.

While whispering among themselves Lavi took the opportunity to approach his friend.

-Tell me, how can you do that? You seem a bit too good at this... -

-It's because I'm cheating...! -

The redhead and even Angelica, sitting next to him, opened wide their eyes.

-What the...? Are you kidding? -

-Are you really that tipe of guy?-

The other justified.

-Well, they were the first to cheat against Crowley. And then... I'm not going to let anyone beat me at cards! At the time of my training I improved my skills in the cost of living to support myself and pay the debts of the Master ...-

-Wait, what skills? -

-What the heck of a training did you receive?-

-I will continue to win without mercy! They are in cahoots three, so it's just fair!-

and he continued playing as if nothing had happened.

His friends continued to stare as if they were dazed.

They had discovered a new side of Allen's personality, and they were not sure if they liked it or not...

After several plays (of course won all by the white-haired boy!) The three men and the boy got off the train.

Allen, who was evil but not to the point of letting them go around without clothes, gave them their things saying that was enough to have taken over the assets of his friend.

They accepted his benevolence without much ado, after that the train left and disappeared from view.

And finally, _finally_, China!

After an eventful trip the four friends had managed to leave Romania and had reunited to Lenalee and Bookman.

It had taken several days, but now they were there, crossing a river on a small junk covered with a cloth.

Angelica woke up (just when did she fall asleep? She could not remember at all!) and saw, her eyes still clouded, that Lenalee and Allen had put their heads out of the blanket and they were talking about something.

Not hearing anything she decided to mind her own business and continue to sleep while she could.

She turned away and went back to sleep almost immediately.

She was awakened after a time that seemed close to zero by someone who was gently shaking her shoulder.

She kept her eyes closed, however: she did not want to get up, the position she was in was quite comfortable and the blanket kept her warm, so why move from there?

But after a while, she began to feel a strange sensation.

As something light and warm was gently caressing her ear...

When she became aware of what it actually was, she jumped in surprise and found herself sitting.

She turned and, as she expected, she saw Lavi looking at her.

And he was laughing, which made her quite nervous.

-Good morning, young lady! Did you sleep well? -

-Good morning to you! Oh, great! At least until you came to disturb me!-

He laughed louder.

-Did I interrupt an interesting dream or something? -

-I didn't meant that! It's just... heck, you made me scared! -

-I tried to wake you up with traditional methods but you did not want to get up! -

-You breathed in my ear! -

-Next time I can go deeper if you prefer! -

The last statement was accompanied by a sly smile.

The color on her cheeks worsened considerably, so she hurried to her feet and out of the junk as fast as she could.

But it seemed that on that day poor Angelica could not have peace.

In the afternoon the group of exorcists hovered near a river in that area.

Lenalee was not in sight, Bookman and Crowley were seated somewhere to rest.

Allen suddenly activated his eye and began looking around suspiciously.

Then simply ordered to his companions:

-Lavi, Angelica: get down.-

-Eh? -

Without understanding the intentions of their friend they looked at him questioning for a few seconds.

But then they saw him activating his Innocence and shoot some akuma appeared out of nowhere.

When Angelica saw a bullet coming towards them, tried to move Lavi pulling at his sleeve.

The redhead, not expecting the sudden movement, lost stability and fell on the girl, who fell on the ground because of the weight difference, dragging the other with her.

Upshot: Angelica was lying with her back against the ground and Lavi on top of her, who was precariously holding himself up with his hands and knees.

There were a few seconds of silence and stare at each other, each lost in the eyes of the other and vice versa.

Then, as if going through a kind of shock, the boy moved abruptly and sat to one side.

It took her a little more, but she eventually managed to get back straight, accommodated on the ground next to her friend.

Allen meanwhile had destroyed all the akumas, but one that was quickly surprised by the fire of Lavi's hammer.

The redhead sighed, then turned to the albino and yelled, irritated:

-Now I just had enough! You scare me! You're scaring me, I tell you! -

-Erm... why do you say that, Lavi ...? -

-You cannot walk around and begin shooting like that! People get scared, you know?-

-It was to reduce damage to a minimum!-

Meanwhile, Angelica was not yet up.

She was looking at the two boys still sitting on the ground, almost without expression.

Lavi noticed her "absence" and turned in her direction.

-Hey... are you okay? -

-The second time... -

-Eh?-

She turned to look at him.

-It's the second time today in which you make me scared this way... -

This time it was his time to stare her wide-eyed.

Then he laughed.

-There's nothing so funny! You hate me, don't you? -

-Me? Ah ah no! I don't hate you!-

-I know you do! You hate me and you're trying your very best to get me a heart attack! -

Him, still laughing, held out a hand and helped her up.

-No way, you can't take things lightly, Ann! It was an accident, just laugh about it!-

She nodded, looking away.

Suddenly they heard a strange noise coming from above followed by the voice of Lenalee screaming to be heard:

-Move!-

This time Lavi saved Angelica taking her by the shoulders and making her move:

Lenalee landed after a fraction of a second in the point where the girl was before, with a big cat in her arms.

Allen saw him and smiled.

-You found it!-

-Yes, got it! It has not yet swallowed it! -

From the mouth of the cat sprouted the small golden stirring wings of Timcampi.

Shortly after the cat spat out the poor golem and was left free to go.

Timcampi flew over Allen's head, who rebuked him:

-You must be more careful! Without you we would not know where to go, you cannot make you eat every time!-

Meanwhile, Crowley and Bookman had reached the quartet of exorcists and had witnessed the scene.

The vampire sighed.

-Who knows when we will find general Cross, indeed? It's four days that we are in China but still no sign of him... what if he was already been killed...?-

Allen intervened with ease.

-Impossible! The man does not die even if you kill him!-

-You make strange statements, Allen... -

Lenalee, not far from the group, asked:

-Who knows what mission has led the general up to here...? -

Then her eyes fell on Allen's left hand, the one with the Innocence: it was shaking.

She approached him and grabbed his wrist.

-Show me your arm, please! -

she said just before tug on his sleeve.

The other companions opened their eyes.

-Wah! Your arm... is falling apart!-

In fact, it seemed rather small bad, it was as if it was crumbling.

The white-haired boy tried to conceal.

-But... no! It's all right! It's just that ultimately I'm fighting continuously against akuma and maybe my weapon is a bit tired... -

Obviously no one believe it so easily.

-Never heard of arms getting tired...-

-Well... maybe it's because I am a parasite type...?-

-You're inventing it right now, tell the truth.-

-We can hear the sound of fingernails on the glass...-

Lenalee in any case seemed the most worried of all.

-It's a bit that I think about it: your left arm... it is very fragile, isn't it?-

And she looked down.

Allen was completely blown away, while the others glared at him.

-You made her cry! -

-You made her cry! -

-You made her cry! -

-You made her cry, indeed! -

-WHAAAAAAT?! -

Obviously everything needed to minimize, but the look on Angelica's face was still sad.

Angelica saw it, so she left the group of men (which were still joking with Allen) and hugged her.

-Are you okay?-

Her friend smiled.

-Yes, more or less... -

-Do you want to confide...? -

-No, it's not necessary... -

She tried to change topic to remove the dark thoughts that roamed her head.

-What about you? It's been so long since we have a chance to chat...-

The other girl looked absently towards her companions.

-No, nothing has happened… nothing worthy enough to talk about it.-

-Sooooooooo... what are we exactly looking for, here? -

-Not what, but _who_.-

The exorcists were outside a rather flashy and bright building in the port area.

-General Cross was the last lover of the owner of this place... or so says the manju seller... -

The "tip" had arrived thanks to Allen:

he was gorging at a banquet selling manju and suddenly he turned and started to look for his companions shouting that the owner knew something about the general.

So they went where they had been sent and found..._ that_.

Angelica said:

-Now, just to be clear: this place… is a brothel...-

Allen did not seem surprised at all.

-Typical of master...-

The comments of joy soon began to be heard:

-Finally, we found the general!-

-It took a long time... -

-And a long way!-

-I did not think we would have found him!-

Only Allen did not participate in the collective happiness, he stood on the sidelines pondering something.

Suddenly they were faced by a huge figure.

-Wait! Brats or new customers without recommendation are not allowed!-

Lavi and Allen, the closest at the unsettling appearance, were shaking like leafs and began to stutter.

-I'm sorry! I do not know for what... but I apologize!-

-It can't be... she's a woman!-

In fact it was so:

in front of them was a tall, muscular woman, with a bald head and menacing look.

Without hesitation she raised the two boys, one in each hand, who overthrew their heads back and asked for help, in panic.

Lenalee yelled something in Chinese, but suddenly, without needing anything, there was silence:

the woman was whispering something to Allen and Lavi, who listened carefully.

Eventually they discovered the secret:

the owner of the brothel, and all her servants (including therefore the "nice" lady who had welcomed them) were supporters of the Order.

They were now right in front of her, the maitress:

a beautiful Chinese woman with long black hair and an oriental dress.

Everyone stared at her admired and Lavi, for a change, had one of his usual strikes, only less dramatic than normal.

The woman smiled kindly.

-Welcome, honorable exorcists. I am the owner of this place, my name is Anita. It's an honor to make your acquaintance.-

Everyone nodded dazed.

-I am sorry to disappoint you, but noble Cross is no longer here.-

And that was enough to make out all of the state of contemplation.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOW?! -

-He went on a journey eight days ago. But... the ship on which he was traveling sank.-

All were silent, trying to internalize the news.

Bookman intervened:

-Do you have evidence?-

-Another ship has received the SOS and went to the site. But they did not find neither the ship nor the people who were on board. In their place were just a sea of poison full of strange and scary metal wreckage.-

After she had finished speaking silence reigned until Allen broke it.

-What was the destination of the master? Where was the ship going before it sank?-

All of them looked at him wide-eyed.

-He cannot be dead, the master is not a person to die for so little.-

Anita stared at him for a few seconds.

Then a slight tear began to run on her face.

-... you really think so? -

She turned to her servant.

-Mahoja. Please prepare my ship.-

Then back to the exorcists.

-Starting from my mother we have always given support to the Order, although secretly. If you want to follow general Cross we will accompany you. Our destination is Japan, specifically the city of Edo. We will leave tomorrow.-

The exorcists were all on deck (except for Allen who was isolated at the top of one of the masts), waiting for the departure.

Suddenly they heard the voice of the white-haired boy.

-Guys! Akumas are coming! Lots of akumas!-

Everyone turned towards the sea:

a huge, endless flock of akuma was coming in their direction, silent and menacing.

Angelica, in the midst of the rest of the group, whispered in a low voice:

-My God ..!-

* * *

Author corner: well well well… what do you think? Really, I'd love to know your opinion! So please, review! I hope I'll see you soon, just the time I need to translate next chapter! Thank you very much for reading guys, really!

Yami =^.^=


End file.
